Morning Exercise
by peter-pan-equals-luv
Summary: Blaine wakes Kurt up with a, ah, 'big' surprise.


**Author's Note: I wanted this to be sweet and sexy and yeah, that's not how it turned out... Just heed the warnings, people. Warnings for consensual somnophilia, breathplay, comeplay, rough sex, barebacking, use of sex toy**

"Hey, honey, did you-" Blaine pauses at the doorway, grinning when he sees Kurt asleep on the bed, his mouth open where it's pressed against the mattress and the glasses he insists he doesn't need digging into the side of his face. His ass is tilted up in the air, upper body sprawled out with one of his arms dangling off the edge of the bed. It's basically the same position Blaine had left him in when he went to shower off their morning activities. Kurt had mumbled that he just needed a moment to regroup before he got up, but Blaine can see now that he'd just fallen right back to sleep.

The position is… enticing, to say the least, especially when he walks over and sees Kurt's slightly stretched hole still glistening with lube. He circles the swollen rim before dipping his finger inside and biting back a moan. Kurt hadn't even bothered cleaning himself up and Blaine can feel his sticky come still inside of his husband. He barely thinks twice before fishing the lube out of the tangled bed covers and slicking up his half hard cock as he climbs over the bed. It takes him a little longer than he'd like to get fully hard and he fondly reminisces about their quick rebound times as teenagers.

Once he gets there, he grabs the towel from early and wipes his hand off before carefully grasping Kurt's hips and angling him the way he wants, ass tilted up and knees spread. He had used too much lube that morning, in a sleepy rush to fuck his gorgeous husband, so he easily dips two fingers into his hole, stretching just enough to make sure Kurt remains asleep.

And then he's pushing in, slowly opening his husband back up until he's in as far as he can go. Kurt is always so tight, so hot, around him as he slowly thrusts into him. He doesn't want Kurt to wake up just yet. Instead, he uses his thumbs to spread his cheeks, watching as his cock is swallowed over and over again by Kurt's hole, watches the way the rim stretches to accommodate him. One thumb wanders over, brushing against the skin, feeling his cock moving in and out through the muscle separating it.

"Mm, Blaine? Wha's go'n-" Kurt lets out a groan as Blaine leans forward, changing the angle and causing his cock to brush over Kurt's prostate.

"Good morning, my love. You fell back asleep," he murmurs into the back of Kurt's neck, peppering it with kisses.

"Maybe that's because my husband decided to keep me up for half of the night having various forms of sex and then woke me up early to have even more sex," Kurt grumbles, but he moans at the next deep thrust, so Blaine knows it's not a legitimate bitch.

"You liked it last night and you liked it this morning," he counters. "I'm surprised you can talk after how loud you were."

"At least we're in a house and not an apartment anymore," Kurt agrees, arching his back to take Blaine deeper. He just hums in agreement, lips working their way over to that sweet spot under Kurt's ear. "Hey, no hickies!"

Blaine ignores him, like Kurt knew he would, and continues to worry the skin between his teeth until Kurt is making those breathless panting noises he loves so much. His hips speed up as he feels the heat building in his belly and his hand snakes down between them to find Kurt half hard.

"Do you want to come?"

Kurt just hums, clenching around Blaine's pounding cock. "Want you to come inside me again." He gasps when Blaine's hand leaves his cock and instead threads through his hair, yanking his head back and exposing his neck more.

"Yeah, that's what you want? Want me to fill you up with my come and plug it all up? You wanna walk around with my come filling your ass all day long at work?"

Kurt moans and nods as best as he can. "God, yes, _please_."

"Maybe I can come by your office during lunch and fill your greedy ass up some more, how about that? Bend you right over your desk and fuck you until you're screaming my name so loud, the whole building will hear."

Kurt lets out a whimper, one hand balancing him against Blaine's punishing thrusts while the other reaches under him and starts pulling on his now fully hard cock.

"Answer me," Blaine demands, biting harder on Kurt's neck in punishment.

"Yes!"

Blaine _pounds_ into him, his fingers bruising Kurt's hip while the other holds his head back, restricting Kurt's breathing just the way Blaine knows he likes it. "Come around my cock, show me how much you want it."

Kurt's hand flies on his cock as he pants, focusing on nothing but the sensations of his husbands cock moving inside him, his hand knotted in his hair, his fingers gripping Kurt painfully, sure to leave bruises on top of the bruises from last night. He mentally lets go of everything, floating on a cloud of pleasure until the heat in his belly overwhelms in and crashes over and he's crying out, coming on the sheets and moaning Blaine's name.

Through his haze of lust, he feels Blaine's rhythm become erratic until he finally stills, pulsing inside of Kurt's ass. His head was released and he sagged forward, trying to get his breathing under control.

"Work is going to suck," he mumbles, feeling Blaine's chest vibrate on his back as he laughs.

"I'll make it up to you," Blaine replies, kissing the back of his neck one more time before he slips out. Kurt hears his opening the nightstand drawer and just remains relaxed as something thick and blunt presses into his entrance. He lets out a sigh as the widest part enters him and moans when Blaine tugs on it, pulling it out a bit before pushing it all the way in.

"All set." He helps Kurt into a sitting position carefully and then kisses him, his tongue dipping in Kurt's mouth briefly before pulling back. "Come on, we both need to shower or we'll be late for work."

"Yes, sir," Kurt says, smirking and letting out a yelp when Blaine smacks his ass on the way out.


End file.
